Rich & Famous
by Cookiie Monstaa
Summary: The gang wins 7 tickets to go see Sasuke Uchiha upfront and backstage too. Now they sneak onto his tourbus and hide when they hear somebody coming. Bad choice because now the bus is moving!    Rating may change to M in later chapters    S.S N.T N.H S.I
1. The Beginning

**_Rich & Famous_**

_Saturday Morning_

Sakura Haruno was awaken at 5:45 in the morning by the sound of her cell phone, ringing playing the song she made Ino's ringtone

___**We sign our cards and letters BFF**_

___**You got a million ways to make me laugh**_

___**Your looking out for me you've got my-**_

Sakura woke up from her peaceful sleep and turned around looking at the time on her black clock 5:46 flashed in green neon. She picked up the phone and answered the call.

"Ino its 5:46 in the morning. I'm not supposed to be awake yet matter a fact NO ONES suppose to be awake yet! What's so important that you woke me up from my bed this early in the morning?" Sakura asked yawning

"Nothing is wrong, Sakura!" Sakura immediately pu lled the phone away from her ears when she heard how loud her best friend was. "I just wanted to inform you that I'm picking you, Hinata, Ten Ten up early today because the drama club has a meeting, ok Bye!" Ino hung up and all sakura heard was dial tone.

Sakura raised an elegant eyebrow, only catching the important parts of what ino said. Ino thought she was the greatest actor in the whole wide world after she joined the drama club. Why? Because they gave her a part in the school play they had in freshman year that had one line. _One_ line I tell you! But in reality, they only gave her the line cause the kid called in saying he had a sprained ankle so he couldn't come in. But hey whatever she believed she believed.

Since there was no point in me going back to sleep, I got out of bed sadly missing the warmth that my covers gave me. I got out of bed and went to my bathroom I had and brushed my teeth. The taste of cherry touched my tongue. After that I went out and went to go see what clothes I wanted to wear today. I finally chose a black shirt that had hot pink stripes going sideways and in red it said "Rated R "with black skinny jeans and black vans.

Sakura heard the honk of Ino's car and heard her yell "Sakura get your ass down here!" It was 6:10 AM, and Sakura just finished her breakfast. She mumbled words under her breath and walked out her house making sure it was locked before running and grabbing shotgun in her friend's car. "Good morning sakura!" Ino greeted her cheerfully as she drove off. Sakura greeted her by yawning. "Hi S-sakura." Stuttered Hinata. Another one of her best friends. "Hey Hinata, Ten Ten."

"Hey guys be quiet my favorite radio station is on!"

_Good morning_ _everybody! Thank you for listening to KHGE radio. We'll gladly be starting off this morning with some exciting news about a certain person that has girls kissing the ground he walks on. So I want you to turn your volume up and be in for a surprise!_

Ino did as she was told keeping her eyes on the road.

_The good news is. We were informed that Sasuke Uchiha, yes ladies and gentlemen Sasuke Uchiha will be here in Konoha this weekend as a part of his current world tour._

All the girls in the car screamed. People who were nearby, looked at them like they were insane.

Sasuke Uchiha was a star, a model, a _God._

Everyone loved him. I mean who wouldn't! Ino loved him more than anyone in the world. She had every CD, every poster, everything you could think of that related to Sasuke. Ten Ten & Hinata didn't love him that much but were still fans. Sakura of course had an obsession with him. But compare her to Ino and you could see Ino had it badder then her. Sakura had the obsession with him since he was discovered.

"Sasuke Uchiha is actually coming to Konoha!" Ino exclaimed. She was bouncing in her seat like a child hyper on candy. "Yes we heard!" Ten Ten said. "Shhh, they're saying more!" Sakura said.

_We're feeling nice and for seven lucky ladies who are the 50__th__ caller, we'll give those tickets for Sasuke's concert!_

Ino whipped out her cellphone, and pressed button 9 since she tried winning other contests they held.

Many people called and one by one they were all wrong.

_We have another lady who's feeling lucky! Do you know the answer?_

It wasn't them and Sakura slumped in her chair and sighed, disappointed.

_'Was it 'Red Dragon? The caller said_

_No I'm very sorry. Our next caller, who is this?_

All the girls froze. It was them on the line. Ino heard it through her end of the phone.

"I-I think i-it was Fast & Furious" Hinata said, whispering in Ino's ear.

"Um, was it Fast & Furious?" Ino asked

_Yes it was! Congratulations____, __you just won seven tickets to see Sasuke Uchiha's concert this weekend. May we know your name miss?_

_"_My name is Ino, sir." After that Ino hung up the phone.

_Well you heard it folks! The girl named Ino just won seven tickets to go see his concert. Sorry people this contest is now over. Goodbye ladies and gentlemen's I'll see you later!_

"Ino the light's been green for 2 minutes now I think we should move." Hinata said hearing complaints from people behind them.

Ino stuck her head out the window and yelled "Sorry!" then drove off.

At school was when Sakura noticed everyone's outfit

Hinata was wearing a dark purple off shoulder shirt which at the end it ended in light purple which stuck to her curves. She wore dark blue skinny jeans that were ripped at the knees with black and white sneakers

Ino was wearing a black shirt that said "I'm like fire. Play with me and you'll get burned." With a black skirt that was mid-thigh black stockings with black 3 inch heels.

Tenny (A nickname she made up) was wearing a brown shirt with a panda on it and black capris with chains on it and black shoes.

The girls ran over to the guys who consisted of Naruto, Shikamaru, & Neji. They told the boys.

The boys sighed. Naruto look at Shikamaru and said "Dude we're going to need some earplugs ok?" Shikamaru nodded understanding what he meant. The girls couldn't wait for next week to come. Then a bunch of girls came up. They were wearing clothes so short that picking up their legs would give boys a peek of what they got up there and their shorts oh god! It was so tight it would fit a just born baby!

_"Oh my gosh look at her pink hair!"_

_"Why would you dye your hair such an ugly color?"_

_"Where are their pupils? They look like freaks!"_

_"All of them look like freaks. I mean they're in the same boat!"_

_"His hair looks like a pineapple!"_

_"Her forehead is huge! I could land a plane on that thing!"_

Sakura was pissed off. No BEYOND pissed! She marched up to the red head whose name is Ami and slapped her straight across her face sending her onto the ground. "You going to keep talking about me behind my back or straight to my face you little coward!" "Who do you think you are?" "I don't think who I am I **know** who I am. And I know I'm someone who doesn't take shit from anyone. So keep talking about me and I'll kick your whore ass back to the prostitution ring where you belong, got it!" Sakura stood there for a few second before she walked away and back to her friends.

Meanwhile With Ami & Her Girls

"Ugh! Who does that little pink whore thinks she is? She can't just insult me and get away with it!" Ami yelled "Why don't we plan something against her? She'll never know what hit her!" **(A/N Too bad you don't you know what's gonna hit ****you literally)** a girl with black hair in a high ponytail with light brown eyes said. Her name is Jasmine "For once something smart out of your mouth!"

"Alright so this is the plan. . ."

xX Time Skip Xx

It was Gym now and the kids were assigned Gai-Sensei as their gym teacher as every year. For some reason they got the same teachers but different times every year.

"Alright my youthful students! I hope you all are ready for today and didn't think you guys were gonna sit back!" Many students groaned "Today we will play dodge ball!" People cheered but most people whimpered and whined about how they had to play this game.

"Now ill divide you guys up into 2 teams!"

So this is basically how it went

**___Team #1_**

**___Sakura Haruno_**

**___Ino Yamanaka_**

**___Kura Anaya_**

**___Naruto Uzamaki_**

**___Neji Hyuga_**

**___Shikamaru Nara_**

**___Mika Isuma_**

**___Hinata Hyuga_**

**___Kiba Inuzuka_**

**___Kenji Usama_**

**___

* * *

_**

**___Team #2_**

**___Karin Mimachi_**

**___Ami Watanabe_**

**___Denise Moshi_**

**___Lisa Nabi_**

**___Jasmine Michi_**

**___Shino Aburame_**

**___Alana Maki_**

**___Kura Anaya_**

**___Gaara Sabaku_**

**___Temari Sabaku_**

**___Kankuro Sabaku_**

**___

* * *

_**

And that is how it is. They were told to go to the locker room and change into gym clothes quickly.

"Dear god. Why do those girls have to make the gym uniform look so slutty?" The girls looked at what Ino said and were disgusted at what they saw. Sakura made a face that looked like she would puke. They laughed. The gym uniform for girls were

-Black or White cotton shirt that had KHS on the left breast.

-With Black Shorts that have white lining around the edges.

- Black Sneakers **(Sorry I like a lot of things black)**

The girls weren't idiots and brought their own sneakers.

Sakura was a black one with hot pink on the sides and light pink for laces

Ino was a dark blue then the laces were light blue like the sky in the morning

Ten Ten own was Black with light green as laces

Hinata own was a lavender color with dark purple as laces

The girls walked out first and were waiting so they did stretches

The boy's uniform consisted of

-A white cotton shirt

- Black basketball shorts

- White sneakers with black laces or Vice Versa

The girls warned the boys about the sneakers and they brought their own

Naruto – Orange with yellow for laces and 9 black tails on them

Shikamaru - Brown with dark green laces

Neji – All white **(A/N =. =)**

Kiba – Black with Dandelion yellow

They walked out after the girls and now they were all talking about things that I'm too lazy to type about.

They all got on one side of the gym. Ino was on the left side of sakura and Kenji was on the right side of her. "Hey cutie how about after school me and you go have a little 'fun' if you what I mean." Sakura looked at him and then Ino. She turned around and had whispered to her "I'm gonna lead him on then disappoint him." Ino nodded and Sakura turned around smiling seductively and wrapped her arm around his and said "Sure cutie but when I want to have fun I want to have it with people I can actually stand!" Sakura lost her smile and looked at him disgusted and walked back leaving him furious to Ino who busted out laughing the second she heard her. "Dear god sakura that was priceless!" She wiped a tear from her eye from laughing so much.

"Alright, quiet down kids! When I blow this whistle you will start ok!" The second the whistle was blown it was a massacre. Sakura got 2 balls and threw one at Shino yelling out a sorry and then threw one at Temari who didn't notice because she just threw a ball and it had hit Kura. "Temari, Shino OUT!"

They walked away and sat on the bench. Sakura found one rolling to her and saw Lisa throwing one at her along with Denise so she kicked Lisa's ball back to her making it her in the stomach and caught Denise's. Both were out. Jasmine looked at Karin and then Ami and they all looked to sakura. They threw their balls at the same time. Sakura sensed the balls and caught Jasmine's and Ami's and last but not least before the ball could get to her face she slammed the two balls together catching Karin's too.

They stared at her amazed and stomped their way to the bench. Hinata was about to get hit by a ball when Naruto came and took the hit for her. "Naruto-Kun!" Naruto looked at Hinata "Its ok I'm just trying to be nice." He said with a smile and got up and walked to the bench but not before yelling "GO HINATA & SAKURA ALL YOU OTHER GIRLS & GUYS ON THE OTHER TEAMS SUCKS EGGS!" Sakura chuckled at him and Hinata blushed.

Sakura took up a ball and threw one at Gaara and kicked one to Kankuro. Gaara dodged his but Kankuro got hit in the leg so he left without a word. Gaara looked at Sakura and smirked. He threw her a ball while she threw a ball at Alana that hit her on the head. Sakura barely noticed the ball coming her way and ran to get another ball which meant she dodged it. Gaara was shocked but didn't show it. She didn't even notice the ball but she dodged it! Gaara was so caught up in his thoughts that he didn't notice he was the only one left and they all had a ball. When he came back to his senses it was too late. They all hit him. Their team won

They all screamed in victory. Then Ami and her girls came up to sakura. "Look here you little pink witch you better watch your back because I'll come at you and you won't even know it!" She said with a smirk hoping she got her scared. Sakura looked at Ami bored. "Is that all you have to say? If you're gonna threaten someone like me makes sure your threat is scary enough to even be called a threat or just don't come wasting my time talking about nonsense." Sakura said. Ami was surprised. She just got told off. They all walked away leaving her.

xX Lunch Time Xx

Sakura and her group were sitting by the cherry blossom tree, eating their lunch. They talked about the concert next week and that's when Karin heard and she and the annoying little posse walked over. "Did I just hear you say you were the one who won the 7 tickets to go see Sasuke Uchiha!" "No we were just talking about how we wished we got the tickets." Karin looked at Sakura. "You know sakura maybe if you weren't such a bitch we'd be nice to you for once." Sakura raised an eyebrow "Karin please check yourself before you start talking. The only bitch is see here is you and the little posse behind you. So make that bitches. Ok so get out my sight I don't want to go blind!"

The group watched sakura in amusement as she got up and started yelling in Karin's face. Karin was furious "Well if I'm a bitch you're a slut!" She retorted back "Excuse me!"

She punched Karin "I'm still a virgin unlike you who goes around to every football and basketball player you can find and give them a good night!" Karin kicked sakura and sakura didn't even flinch "You hit & kick like a bitch" Sakura punched her repeatedly then pulled her by her hair to a pole and wrapped her hair around it tying it like a bow. She looked at her work and walked away. The school bell rang and they went to their classes.

xX Time Skip Xx

They walked out of school. Sakura got detention for that little incident she had with Karin. It took them a long time to get her hair out of the bow sakura did. They walked out and got in the car each bidding each other a goodbye and going home.

* * *

I hoped you liked it! This is actually like the 2nd or the 3rd time I made a story I can't keep count. More chapters are to come ok,

Review me please thank you. I will give a shout out to most people who do


	2. This is all Ino's Fault!

Rich & Famous

A/N I felt as if I had to post the 2nd chapter up soon so I made it. I hope you enjoy

Disclaimer: I do not own naruto if I did pigs would fly and sasuke would've been with sakura. I think I saw a pig go across my window just now. O.o this will have them singing so here are to tell who is singing

Sasuke – **Him singing**

Suigetsu - _ Him singing_

Jugo -  Him singing

When Saturday came the girls all got all dressed up as if it was a party with millions of celebrities. The girls all went shopping and went to get ready

Ino wore a black shirt that said I with sasuke's face in a heart with a pair of fishnet sleeves and black fingerless gloves with a pair of faded skinny jeans and purple sneakers.

Hinata wore a navy blue bustier that said "And people call me flat chested. . . "With a black jacket that stopped at the middle stomach with gray skinny jeans with black boots.

Sakura wore a light pink shirt that in black had to be tied at the back and jeans shorts and regular no-shoelace black & hot pink sneakers

Ten Ten being the tomboy she is wore a green tank top with a gray shirt under it with a panda on it with shorts and military boots.

They all were doing their hair. "Oh my gosh! I still can't get over the fact that **the** Sasuke Uchiha is coming to Konoha! I want an autograph from him so I can put it on my wall!" Ino said looking at the picture frame that will soon hold Sasuke's autograph in it. Sakura laughed at her friend and said "Pig you are so obsessed with him. I bet you'd sneak into his hotel room and steal his stuff—Wait a minute. Don't do that pig, I don't want to see you in jail." Ino scoffed "Do you have no faith in me?" "When it comes to Sasuke? Not a chance." Ten Ten smirked as she answered her question.

Sakura put her hair into a ponytail with stray hair framing her face.

Ten put her into in to two _**ponytails**_**. **

Hinata put her hair into a bun.

And Ino being natural ino put in her usual ponytail with a bang covering her eyes.

They walked outside and were greeted by the boys and the men from the radio station. "Follow us you'll get into the concert free of charge with backstage passes and a chance to meet Sasuke Uchiha himself!" A man said who had shaggy black hair. The gang nodded.

Naruto was wearing an orange shirt with a bunch of ramen cups on it (Typical) with black jeans and black sneakers

Neji wore a gray shirt that said "If I controlled faith, you would have been mines already." With brown baggy jeans and sneakers

Shikamaru was wearing a brown shirt with a green puffy vest with black skinny jeans and brown sneakers.

xXx With ShikaIno xXx

"Why, don't you look good?" Shikamaru said as he smirked at Ino. She blushed and kissed him and walked to his Ferrari.

xXx With NejiTen xXx

"I think you do control fate, Neji. I mean I am yours!" Ten Ten said as she read what his shirt said. Neji smirked and kissed her before walking away to his blood red Lamborghini with Ten Ten following him.

xXx With Sakura xXx

Sakura made her way to her Lamborghini Murcielago LP640. She played Monica Still Standing.

xXx At the Concert xXx

When they got to the concert, millions of people were there already! They found parking spots next to each other near the ticket booth. They got out and got their cash. They stood in line waiting and then they all got their tickets. After them they were sold out. Girls screamed and tried to get past the guards but they wouldn't let them through.

Once inside they saw that at the row behind the 1st row there were 3 seats and then behind them there would be 4 seats so it went like this.

2nd Row – Ino Sakura & Shikamaru

3rd Row – Naruto Hinata Neji Ten Ten

All around their were girls screaming (And a couple of boys too) the group of kids had their earplugs in were looking around amazed at how big it was. "My first concert and SASUKE UCHIHA'S no less!" Ino screeched. Ino kept on talking away about how great it was to be there and well . . . you get the point.

xXx Backstage xXx

Sasuke peeked out from behind the huge black curtains that had in the middle his name written in gold. "Damn they're loud." "You say that like it surprises you. It's like this all the time!" Said his bass player, Suigetsu. Sasuke glanced at him through the corner of his eye. "Your right."

He continued looking until his eyes landed on a pink headed girl who was laughing at whatever her friend said then stood up and hit a boy that had yellow hair on the head yelling something along the lines of "Butt out of the conversation BAKA!"

From what Sasuke could see she wasn't flat but not too big either. She was petite, had nice long legs that were skinny and fit but had a little thickness on them. When she sat back down he noticed she had emerald green eyes. That was all he saw from where he was.

He went to his band and started to make sure his guitar worked.

The guitar had the strings painted in black and burgundy while the entire guitar itself was blood red with words saying

_"Dream your dreams with open eyes and make them come true."_

_~ T. E. Lawrence_

In white.

His manager, Kakashi came up to him and said it was time to go on stage. Suigetsu set up his bass while Jugo set up his drums and Sasuke made sure the mike would work. The curtains opened and the screams escalated if it was even possible. Sasuke smirked causing girls to faint and said into the mike "How's all my fans doin' out there tonight?" Girls screamed. "Glad you are so now I want you all to sit back and enjoy my show."

**I'm gonna make you bend and break**

_(It sent you to me without wings)_

**Say a prayer but let the good times roll**

**Incase god doesn't show**

( Let the good times roll, Let the good times roll)

**And I want these words to make things right**

But it's the wrongs that make the words come to life, 

_"Who does he think he is?"_

**If that's the worst you got**

**Better put your fingers back to the keys**

**One night and one more time**

**Thanks for the memories**

**Even though they weren't so great; **

_**"He tastes like you, only sweeter"! **_

**One night, yeah, and one more time**

**Thanks for the memories, thanks for the memories; **

_"See, he tastes like you only sweeter"! _

Oh Oh Oh Oh Oh

**Been looking forward to the future**

**But my eyesight is going bad**

**And this crystal ball**

**It's always cloudy except for**

_(Except for)_

**When you look into the past**

_(Look into the past)_

**One night stand... **

(One night stand, oh)

**One night and one more time**

**Thanks for the memories**

**Even though they weren't so great; **

_"He tastes like you only sweeter"! _

**One night, yeah, and one more time**

**Thanks for the memories, thanks for the memories; **

_"See, he tastes like you only sweeter"! _

Oh Oh Oh Oh Oh

**They say**

**I only think in the form of crunching numbers**

_In hotel rooms collecting page-six lovers_

**Get me out of my mind**

**And get you out of those clothes**

I'm a liner away

**From getting you into the mood**

Whoa

**One night and one more time**

**Thanks for the memories**

**Even though they weren't so great; **

_"He tastes like you but sweeter"! _

**One night, yeah, and one more time**

**Thanks for the memories, thanks for the memories; **

_"See, he tastes like you only sweeter"! _

**One night and one more time **

(One more night, one more time)

**Thanks for the memories**

**Even though they weren't so great; **

_"He tastes like you but sweeter"! _

**One night, yeah, and one more time **

(One more night, one more time)

**Thanks for the memories, thanks for the memories; **

(For the memories)

_"See, he tastes like you only sweeter"!_

The crowd went insane after the song ended! The boys on stage all winced but kept it hidden. What use was it if they were about 5 feet away from the insane rabie looking infected girls? Or should I say Sasuke infected girls.

They started to leave the stage and the group got up and followed the radio crew backstage. Girls glared at them with envy and some boys were doing the same. My god get a life

"Why do they get to see my Sasuke-kun? Their all hideous!"

"I know! I mean I bet she died her hair just to get attention from him!"

"So pathetic."

Sakura turned around to the bunch of girls in the front row and slapped each one of them "Why don't you get a life!" "We do have a life unlike you!" "If you did then why are you talking about mine!" Sakura turned around to a girl who was shaking. She looked different from the group of girls. Probably because she was real. Sakura smiled at her and said "The shit you hear ABOUT ME might be true.. Then again, it could be as FAKE as the bitch who told you!" She smiled and followed the crew leaving the girls with their mouth wide.

xXx Backstage With The Band xXx

Ino was hyperventilating. She was standing in front of Uchiha Sasuke in the flesh. She wasn't about to faint and make a fool of herself in front of him so she stood up looking all superior. Sasuke looked at all of them and took and long look at the pink haired girl.

"What's your name?" Ino envied sakura because she got his attention first."Sakura, Sakura Haruno." "And what about the rest of you? I'd like to know your name too." And one by one they told their names. Sasuke took a look at Sakura one more time taking in her features even more.

She had a cute little button nose and a heart shaped face. She had her arms crossed making her breast look a little bigger than they already were. Sakura stared at him taking in how he looked as well.

They began talking and asking about how it feels to be famous and stuff like that. Sakura was curious and asked "Do you ever want to go back to normal? When you didn't have all this popularity or fame?" Ino stared at her and was about to say something but Sasuke beat her to it "Actually, Now that you mention it. Yes I do." "But why?" sakura asked again. "Because, when you don't have all this fame you wish you had it. But actually when I was an nobody I was a normal kid who could walk wherever he wanted to without having to be chased by fan girls and now I have this fame and I actually see that being famous is actually hard to do."

Ino was mentally writing this down. Sasuke told them to follow him and they were showed around whilst asking questions. After the tour was finished it was now 9:18 and the radio crew had left. Ino started talking while they were alone "We should sneak onto the tour bus!" She whispered. The kids looked at her as if she was crazy, which they thought she was. "ARE YOU INSANE!" Sakura yelled Ino put her thumb and index finger close to each other. Sakura smacked ino on her face. Then after a whole shit load of talking they sneaked on to the tour bus. Ino was enjoying and savoring every moment with a video camera. Then they heard footsteps.

They froze and started looking for a place to hide. Shikamaru then went into a closet and told them to come in. They all forced themselves in and quieted down.

They heard a lot of voices and people walking around the bus and past them. They start panicking then Hinata said to be quiet and don't move. They all felt like they were moving and sakura frightened said "We're moving." They all thought the same thing.

**Oh Shit**

Thanks for reading this chapter. Please review. I spent a few hours making sure it was good. I even did a 1st copy and read it over and made a few changes to it. I'll have the 3rd chapter up and running soon.

**xXx Black Blossom xXx**


	3. Got Caught!

Rich & Famous

A/N I felt as if I had to post the 2nd chapter up soon so I made it. I hope you enjoy

Disclaimer: I do not own Naruto. If I did sasuke never would've left and sasuke and sakura would be married and have 3 children named Sakumo, Hikari, and Rei.

Kakashi, Kurenai, Asuma, and Gai entered the tour bus. They were all Sasuke's assistants "Ready to leave?" Kakashi asked them. They were the only three Kakashi would take on tours with him.

"Heck Yeah! Too much noise my head is killing me. Anybody got an asprin?" Kurenai asked. Gai handed her one.

Kakashi went into the driver seat and "Is this whole tour really a good idea? Shouldn't Sasuke have had some time to study with his tutor without having to worry about his career? He will be going off to college in a year."

"Yes Kakashi," Gai agreed, After this is over he should have plenty of time to enjoy his youth!"

Kurenai sighed, having heard that speech from Gai as many times as they had would make anyone want to beat him to a bloody pulp whenever he said it. The bus stopped at a red light, well, actually, they were at the end of a very long line that had stopped at a red light.

"Great. Just great. Thanks a lot Ino." Naruto whispered angrily to the other blond in the cramped closet.

"Shut up you idiot! This wasn't apart of my plan!" Ino whispered/yelled at Naruto

"I don't care if it wasn't apart of your plan! Look at the mess you just got us into." Neji said.

"You know Ino you may mess up a lot but this has got to be the WORST thing you ever got us into!" Ten-Ten told Ino.

"I have to agree with Ten-Ten but can you all shut the hell up so I can think of a plan to get our asses out of this mess!" Shikamaru nearly yelled

"I don't care what you say im just so lucky to be on his tour bus while he's on it and I might just get to see him up close. . " Then ino drifted off into her dreamland mainly about sasuke.

"I-Ino, please, this w-was a b-bad idea, and w-we'llbe in a lot of t-trouble when someone f-finds us. T-think of what our parents will s-say." Hinata reminded her.

"Hinata's right Ino. If I get in trouble your ass is coming down with me and ill make su - AH!" Sakura screamed as the van stopped, causing her to push into the door and the door opened and they all fell through.

As they all collapsed on the floor all ontop of poor sakura they looked up so see a guy with silver hair with a mask over his face.

They could see someone standing above them with silver hair and a black mask over his face. "We heard you ya'know."

The group of seven stood up slowly, watching the man and brushing themselves off. Ten-Ten began speaking first.

"Well you see-" Ten-Ten got cut off by Naruto

"It was all her fault!" Naruto exclaimed pointing at ino. "Calm down Naruto." Shikamaru said calmly. "Calm down? How could anybody calm down when something like this happened!" Sakura cut him off before he could say anything else. "I'll explain alright! Alright look alright ill say it once and I wont say it again. Ino here is a big fan of Sasuke and we were trying to find a easy way out of the concert so we saw the bus and decided we could wait till it was less crouded but then we heard you guys and we all panicked and hid then I fell causing the door to open and now. Here we are!" Sakura said lying through her teeth. But most of it was true. All they heard was silence **(and the sound of cars around them)**

Kurenai came onto the scene and stared. "Asuma, Gai! You might wanna come in here to see this!" Kurenai yelled. Seconds later two people appeared. One wearing black dress pants and a green shirt saying "Yosh!" and the other wearing black pants and a brown shirt and smoking a cigarette. Asuma sighed as he saw the bunch of kids. "This is gonna be a long day for us." Gai immediately sprang into action.

"What are you kids doing in here! This is a private tour bus! What were you trying to do take stuff, leave, and show it to your friends then have a bunch of friends come and try to ransack our bus!"" Gai please shut up before sasuke-" Kurenai was cut off by the sound of a door at the back of the bus being slammed open and a angry sasuke coming out.

Everybody stared at him. "OH MY GOSH SASUKE UCHIHA IS STANDING RIGHT INFRONT OF ME IN PERSON!" Ino fainted and was caught by Shikamaru who just let her drop when he felt her weight. He stared at her. "Too late now." Kurenai mumbled. "What is going on can't a person get one wink of sleep after doing a concert for millions of annoying fan girls!"

Sasuke stared as he saw a bunch of kids and the only one that caught his eyes was the pink haired one. "Wait aren't you the kids who won the thing for you guys to see me and get free tickets into the concert?" The kids nodded their heads.

Sasuke walked by them and grabbed Kurenai and Kakashi and went in his little bedroom. "Please one of you explain to me what their oing on MY tour bus?" Kakashi sighed and explained everything.. Sasuke sighed and thought for a while. "Can they stay here?" Kurenai looked at him and her and Kakashi talked for a while and gave them the result. "We will call their parents and see. If they stay your getting a bigger plane and stuff like that." Sasuke nodded and they got out and told the kids.

They called their parents and they said yes al long as they got tutored so they stayed in sasuke's room.

I know I took long to update I lost a bit of inspiration tthen got it back when I read my reviews. So here it is hope you enjoyed it.

**R E A D & R E V I E W A N D I L L G I V E Y O U A C O O K I E**

**XXxBlack BlossomxXx**


	4. I Guess Were Safe

Hi everybody please don't kill me! I've been busy with school and never had the chance to get on the computer and when I did I was banned from using it because I got grounded =.=

I do not own Naruto

**Sakura's POV**

Well since the incident everything has been going fine. If you can call Ino jumping at every chance to be near Sasuke, Naruto constantly whining, and having to sit next to the blonde idiot.

"Are we there yet?" Naruto once again asked. Sakura annoyed at having to hear the blonde's mouth stood up and turned to him to say " Listen Uzamaki if you don't shut your trap right now I'm going to shut it for you and that will be with your face meeting my fist. So are ya gonna behave and shut the hell up now?" Naruto out of fear nodded his head to scared to speak.

**Ino POV**

Sakura then happily sat down, taking one of the recently stocked magazines and reading it. Then I saw how Sasuke was looking at Sakura. _' Oh no I got to do something about this! If he likes Sakura more than me-Which I know he doesn't- it would ruin my plans. I got it!' _" Oh My Gosh thank you so much Sak for doing it for me. I swore if I heard another word out of his mouth I was gonna shove my foot down his throat. Like really naruto don't you ever notice you're the most annoying out of all of us?" _' Whoops wrong thing to say now'_

Naruto looked down feeling hurt about being called the most annoying. Hinata quickly noticed this and spoke up quickly. " Don't worry Naruto-kun not everyone is perfect!" Naruto looked up at her smiling, his cheerful mood back. " Your right Hinata I shouldn't listen to her! Thanks for cheering me up" I looked over to sakura who was giving me a dissapointed look

**Third Person POV**

For the rest of the flight it was quiet. When Ino had gotten up to use the bathroom Naruto went and sat next to Hinata. " Dobe why do you have to sit next to me?" "What did you just call me Teme?" "What your dumb, blind, and now deaf?" "WHY I OUTT-" "SHUT THE HELL UP NARUTO SAME GOES FOR UCHIHA I AM TRYING TO GET SOME PEACEFUL SLEEP DAMNIT!" The boys stared at her before settling down.

After 2 hours they finally arrived in Tokyo and went straight to Sasuke's girlfriend's house. When they arrived and knocked on the door the butler opened it. " Hello I see you have arrived. Ami has been waiting for you to arrive. I also see you have brought some extra guests. Please come inside I'll get Ami" The butler then moved to the side holding the door open for them to enter. As they all entered the butler softly closed the door and went upstairs for Ami

**Sakura's Pov**

10 seconds later the saw Ami running down the stairs and jump into the arms of her boyfriend. " Yay you're here finally!" After noticing unfamiliar faces she took a step back. " Sasuke-kun who are these. . . people? And why are they in my house?" Sasuke sighed " They're a few . . . friends I brought along. . . sorry for not telling you sooner." Ami smiled but when she looked at them she stopped and stared at me and walked up to me holding strands of my hair. "Why would you dare your hair such a ugly, childish color?" Sakura cleared her throat annoyed at the fact she was touching her hair and that she was saying her hair was dyed.

' _Calm down sakura control yourself' _Sakura gently removed her hand from her head and responded. " This is the natural color of my hair." Ami then immediately walked back to her boyfriend. "Sasuke-kun we need to talk later.

_**Who does she think she is? Touching us without permission and also insulting our hair color?**_

_I don't know but she's so lucky I can't pummel he ass right now._

_**Whaddya mean you can't pummel her ass? Yes you can!**_

_Dummy do you see who we are near I can't make a fool of myself_

_**You seem to do it everyday.**_

SMACK

KICK

BOOM

_Inner Sakura has just landed on Jupiter_

For those who don't know about Sasuke's girlfriend Ami here some info.

Ami was and had been Sasuke's girlfriend for almost a year now. Her father was the head of the record company that Sasuke signed to when he first became famous. He was a millionare, and Ami was his only daughter. It was his and Kakashi's idea that they start going out in the first place, and ever since then they had become one of everyone's, and the paparazzi's favorite couples. Thanks to Sasuke, Ami had become almost as famous as he was, well as close as she could get she did get hate mail everyday.

" Um excuse me Ami-San" Naruto asked "Do you have any food here?" Ami sighed and stared at sasuke disappointed. " Some friends you picked Sasuke. But yet uhh boy we have food ask a maid to the way eat whatever you want." The second the sentence was finished Naruto had ran to the nearest maid do as she had instructed him to do.

Ami then took Sasuke up to her room ordering a maid to assign them on of the guest rooms.

As they walked through the halls they got to a mahogany door and opened it and down the hall was multiple doors leading down to bedrooms for guests. The kids ran to their own separate room, Sakura getting the best room.

Sakura's own was beautiful. The walls were white with green vines painted going up to the ceiling. The floor which was a carpet was also white but around the bed was red. A door leading to a balcony with an amazing view of the white-sanded beach they had and a nice view of the sunset. She studied the room and saw the bed that was a regular bed tall and high yet not to long that she'd feel like a ant. The sheets were brown with small green vines starting from the middle of the sheet to the tip of the end. The pillows all fluffy pillows all black too. She then looked around noticing the desk she had in the corner of the room with a computer and everything she would need. She had a Plasma TV that she had a remote that it would come out of the wall and she could watch whatever she wanted to. She had 3 shelves right above the desk.

She smiled and put her stuff next to the desk and walked outside on to the balcony taking a seat on one of the beach chairs feeling content and peaceful with the sounds of the ocean and the gentle breeze blowing her hair.

**xXx To Sasuke & Ami xXx**

The second they entered the room sasuke laid on her bed and she began talking about the kids. "Sasuke-kun have you been alright these past few days? You bring these weird, unusual, greedy, little people into my house? Who do you think you are! Like really the little blonde girl she looks like she could use a serious diet. The blonde boy acts like he has a bottomless stomach! And don't get me started on that pink haired one I mean who has pink hair?" "Apparently her parents and now her?" " I know but god its just an ugly shade of pink on a girl with a HUGE forehead!" Sasuke getting annoyed of his girlfriend's talk got up and kisses her gently on the lips quickly shutting her up.

After a minute they pulled apart. Sasuke with a big smirk on his face and Ami with a blushing face. "You talk to much" Ami giggled smiling " But you love it when I do." " Got that right" then Ami pulled sasuke close to her again and again they kissed.

Ok that's all people. Don't worry later on things will happen.

Will Sasuke fall for Sakura?

Will they get together?

Are people gonna try to stop it?

Anyway ask me questions if you want if your not sure about the story or whatever. Anyway

**R E V I E W A N D I L L G I V E Y O U A C O O K I E**

**xXx Black Blossom xXx**


	5. Im Sorry!

I'm sorry to tell you but this story is now on _**HOLD**_

It might be discontinued but it depends.

I may start a new story though called Wings or Bloodborn

Again im sorry but this story is now on _**HOLD**_


End file.
